The Blake Side
by DunneDays
Summary: The story of a lonely boy and his journey throughout the Pokémon World. It's Dunne Days from an entirely new perspective! Follow Blake Sullivan's side of events as he takes on the deadly Team Shi!


**Disclaimer:**** Pokémon is copyright The Pokémon Company, Game Freak and Nintendo… probably. If it was mine… well, to be honest… I wouldn't have changed much.**

* * * 06:00 - 28 May 2004 * * *

Eyes as black as coal opened to pierce the sky with their scrutinising gaze. They were obstructed for a brief second several times by pale eyelids. The boy sat up, shifted his sight from left to right and unwound himself from his sleeping bag.

Blake Sullivan was a rare breed. He had no family and lived alone in the woods surrounding Pallet Town. All of his possessions had been salvaged from bins and charity bags, and mended by his skilful fingers. He had jet black hair, slick with sap from the nearby trees and eyes like black holes, that sucked you in and filled you with a realm of misery and depression which no other living being would be familiar with.

A Pidgey in the trees came soaring down with a short burst of song, and perched itself upon Blake's shoulder.

"Pidgey!" it told Blake, who turned his head as much as he could to face it.

"Pidgey," Blake replied. "It's breakfast time."

The Pidgey cocked its head then soared away, returning a few moments later with some large Oran Berries in its beak, which Blake gratefully accepted and devoured.

"Thank you," he said, and the Pidgey nodded in approval.

He sighed and looked upwards at the trees. Used to the daily routine, he knew that he would be going to have a shower soon in the nearby stream that rolled in from Kanto's Route 21. So, with a dejected look at his sleeping bag, he stood and strolled Southward, knowing his makeshift swimming gear would be ready and waiting for him.

* * * 06:16 - 28 May 2004 * * *

A fisherman sat in a desolate part of the ocean, casting his rod out onto the barren waters when he saw a black haired boy approach. Blake froze at the sight of the man, not having once speculated that there may be others who knew of the lonely coast where he bathed. And yet, this strange man was here. Blake shrugged it off and continued with a quick change of plans, standing about ten metres away from the man and dipping his hands in the water to wash his face.

After a few minutes, Blake stood again, shook his palms dry and attempted to wash his face with his hands.

The fisherman stepped over to Blake. "Towel?" he asked, holding a dry cloth out.

Blake glanced at the man then took the towel and dried his face.

"Do you live around here?"

Blake looked up again, but said nothing. He handed the towel back but the fisherman shook his head, "No, you keep it."

Blake nodded and folded the towel neatly onto his arm.

"I like this place," the fisherman continued. "It's calm."

Deciding to ignore the man, Blake turned around, but the fisherman pressed on.

"But living around here," the man said. "It must get boring, right?"

Blake began to walk away.

"Would you like to know my name?"

Blake Sullivan stopped. He turned to face the man with a scowl on his face. "Frankly, I don't care."

"Ah, so you do speak," the man grinned. "My name is Karp Roden. What about you?"

"Blake Sullivan," the boy replied before he could stop himself.

"Blake, is it?" Karp smiled. "So, you live out here in the wilderness, right?"

"Not quite that wild," Blake muttered.

Karp continued to smile. He knelt down and reached into his bag, drawing out a black rucksack, folded up to fit in the other.

Blake looked at it blankly.

"Here, this is just a small memento of our meeting," Karp handed the black bag to Blake.

Blake looked at it before taking it gingerly. "Whatever," he decided, slinging it over his back and walking away.

Karp turned around, giving one downcast look behind him before sitting back down to continue his fishing.

* * * 06:39 - 28 May 2004 * * *

Blake slung the bag and towel down by his feet, then curled into a ball and knelt, shaking.

The Pidgey pecked his knee lightly, and Blake stroked its head before turning his own towards the bag. He tossed it at a tree and climbed back into his sleeping bag, heading back to sleep.

It was the first time he went to sleep with the Sun still up, but it was not the last.

**Author's Note:**

**So, if you've not already read my "Dunne Days", this is one of the characters in it. This is the story from his perspective, including a brief overview of his life until Dunne Days begins. It's the same day and time format, and this is probably the shortest chapter. You can expect the chapters to get about 25 pages long, so this may or may not be for you. But you could always put a bookmark in if you're really interested by making a note of a certain line that you get to then copying it into your internet browser's "find" function (such as Ctrl+F).**

**Anyway… this is going to be pretty fun, to write about the change of his entire personality and explaining a completely different character's life. But yeah, I'm still focusing on Dunne Days, don't worry. I just have a ****lot**** of ideas I like to experiment with. Silly me.**

**By the way, Blake, Brown, Karp, and all of the Original Characters in this story belong to me, though if you should ever want to use them just drop me a message asking, okay? I'll say yes anyway but I'd like to be notified.**


End file.
